


genuine life (and it's her)

by BrightlyPhoenix



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Background Rangshi, Bisexual Suki (Avatar), Coming of Age, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Lesbian Yue (Avatar), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Slow Burn, Yue (Avatar)-centric, background zukka, yueki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightlyPhoenix/pseuds/BrightlyPhoenix
Summary: Growing up, Yue didn't have the same opportunities as most kids. She spent her holidays in the hospital with the sickly smell of hand sanitizer filling her senses and a overprotective father who thought her life would end at any moment. That wasn't until she was finally cleared to attend public high school and be a "normal kid" for the first time.There she meets a girl with a heart of gold who is willing to throw hands with any asshole, her brother who knows how to make any situation feel better, a boy who may be grumpy and socially awkward on the outside but who is compassionate at the end of the day, another girl with no filter but knows when to show her softer side, and the sweetest boy with boundless joy.And she meets Suki.And oh spirits she meets Suki.
Relationships: Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	genuine life (and it's her)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm hehe my hand slipped and i wrote a whole ass yueki fic

"You sure you are set for everything?"

Yue sighed and turned her head to face her dad. She was already stressed enough as it was to the point that even before getting ready for school, she racked her hair over and over again as if it could rewind time and avoid today. 

Her dad’s anxiety about her first day of attending school in person was only making it worse.

“Dad I’m fine.” Yue forced her eyes to soften as she knew her dad would pull her right out of school if he saw that there was anything wrong with her. 

The amount of stress Yue was experiencing was a bit worrisome as her therapist would describe but she knew that it was only because it was the first day and from what the movies told her, the new girl was always nervous on the first day of school but then she would turn out okay. They also told her that the new girl would make a friend and that was all Yue hoped for on her first day.

The problem was she had trouble believing that because that’s all movies were- movies. Fictitious worlds where you can make anything happen. 

The only thing that made her even want to go to school was the fact Yue was just so tired of staying at home all day, every day. The same sights were making her feel shut in and she just had to get out. 

That didn’t mean she was particularly enthusiastic about going to school. 

Yue’s dad smiled with worry in his edges. “If at any point you need me to come to pick you up-

“-I will text you and let you know.”

The two held eye contact and Yue smiled softly. 

“Well… out you go then,” Her father said.

She unbuckled her seatbelt and turned her head the other way to look out the passenger seat window. She then looked back at her dad and wrapped her arms around him in one final embrace. 

He reciprocated the hug instantly and pressed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. “You got this.”

Yue pulled back, gave her father a firm nod, and walked out of the car.

And now she just wanted to run back to her father’s arms and go back to homeschooling because everything was just so _big_. 

Sure on the ride there she saw the school and its students but standing right in front of the building made her just feel so small. 

Sighing to herself,Yue walked a few more steps and opened the doors to the high school. 

At that very moment, all the anxiety depleted from her chest and mind as she took everything in. She entered the opening atrium and because she was there early, it wasn’t crowded. There were a few students in line outside the cafe where they sold muffins to Pop-Tarts and even coffee for three dollars. 

Yue also noticed some of the students around the small tables just talking to each other, some even doing the summer homework that was due today (which Yue finished as soon as it was assigned). There were people just waiting by the entrance doors for their friends and if Yue turned her head towards the main hallway, she could see a few people walking with their earbuds in just minding their own business and that’s what made it less scary: they didn’t care.

Yue looked up at the directory sign that hung above the entrance to the main hallway and turned right as she passed the doors. She got an email from the secretary a few days ago telling her to head to the main office on her first day and that’s where her feet were leading her. 

She noticed some people sparing some glances towards her and whether it was because of the fact people were trying to pin her face on a memory or the fact her hair, which was currently in two medium braids, was bleached pure white, Yue didn’t want to know. The ease with which she entered the doors decreased as she realized she was getting perceived by others. 

Her pace quickened as she rushed to an open door where a sign that said “Main Office” hung above. Yue knocked on the frame and waited just a tad bit impatiently for someone to let her in. 

A woman’s head popped up from the desk and with a quick smile, she motioned the girl in. “Come in! Come in!” 

Yue stepped in, and not knowing what to do with her hands, she just grabbed her backpack straps and bobbed on her heels while, what she assumed, the secretary, ran around searching for something.

While the woman was off on her little adventure, Yue looked around the room and there wasn’t much to see. A plain yellow wall with a few offices to the side and an entire desk from wall-to-wall dividing the staff and the waiting room. There were cheesy motivational posters such as “0 slacking here” and “Shoot for the moon. Even if you miss, you’ll land among the stars” but then she found her favorite: a cat hanging on a tree with just the words “Hang in there.” Her past worries dissipated (again) and she stifled a laugh at the cheesy posters and waited for the secretary to finish whatever she was doing.

Not a few seconds later, Yue could hear an ’Aha!’ and a few words in Spanish and suddenly the woman who greeted her popped up from the ground, and in her hand was a sparkling silver pen with small pink fluffy feathers attached to the top. Yue jumped back the tiniest bit out of surprise but she quirked an eyebrow. The woman noticed that and laughed a bit, pushing her curls out of her face and her glasses closer to the top of the bridge of her nose. “My lucky pen,” She waved the pen around, “First day and all.” 

Yue nodded, understanding dawning on her features, and muttered, “Ah okay.”

The secretary placed the pen down next to her keyboard and wiped her hands on her pants. “So! My name is Miss Rojas but you can call me Alma or Rojas or whatever you want, as long as you’re able to get my attention. So what can I help you with?” She sat down at her desk, typed a few things at a scarily fast pace, then glanced at Yue for an answer. “Dual credit registration? Opting out of dual credit? Don’t know what dual credit is? Or nothing related to dual credit?”

Yue laughed a bit, knowing she was just doing that to make her feel better. It reminded her of Karena. How she was able to do her job well yet always make Yue laugh with her stupid puns. 

She missed Karena. 

“Nothing related to dual credit I’m afraid.” Miss Alma chuckled at that. “Um- I’m new and I was told I would meet up with my student tour guide here?” 

“Oh! New student, love that- what’s your name, dear?”

“Yue. Yue Im-“

”-I remember you! Your dad emailed us, well mainly me, about you.” The woman typed a few things and some clicks could be heard and suddenly Miss Alma handed the girl a slip of paper that listed her classes, teachers, and room numbers. “Here is your schedule,” She clasped her hands together and used them to hold her head up and look at Yue, “Your student tour guide is Miss Suki! Lovely girl, a straight-a student, loves to help, on the gymnastics team in the spring and captain of the wrestling team in the fall- you should really go to one of their meets and support the school but also for the entertainment- and just an overall great person. You two will get along spectacularly!” She waved her hands in the opposite direction for dramatic effect and Yue nodded trying to take in all the words.

Noticing the confusion on Yue’s face, the woman shrugged and pointed at one of the seats with her lucky pen. “She should be here in a bit but for now you can take a seat over there. Do you have any questions?” Yue shook her head and Alma smiled brightly. “Great! I know the school seems big and all but it’s really not. Once you’re here for a week, you’d probably be able to give a tour yourself. Wait for the cafeteria line to clear up a bit if you don’t like waiting. Trust me, the calzones will still be there waiting for you. Also, no one here likes it if you just stand in the hallways during the transitions, people have classes to go and places to be. And on that note, don’t make out with anyone during the transitions, even if you’re in a less crowded wing. 

“Also, please, for the love of God, don’t overspray yourself with perfume,” her face contorted in disgust as if she was remembering a specific incident, “no one will like it and they’ll obviously be able to tell who oversprayed. Finally, if you are taking dual credit, feel free to come to me if you need help registering!” 

Yue nodded and appreciated Miss Alma’s kindness. An outgoing secretary who wasn’t afraid to mention and show off her lucky pen with bright feathers or have kittens on her lanyard while the other staff members had regular solid colors or how her bubbly personality seemed genuine to Yue.

Miss Alma? Good. 

Yue then sat down and swung her feet back and forth while Miss Alma clicked and clacked away on her keyboard. The few minutes were boring and then the door opened and in walked a girl similar to Yue’s age.

She had short bobbed hair with the front pieces pulled up and out of her face and if they weren’t strangers, Yue would’ve asked for makeup tips from her because her eyeliner, while being symmetrical, was phenomenal. She was wearing a plain dark green shirt that reminded Yue of the trees in the woods after a downpour. Combined with her outfit was an ebony-colored flowy mini-skirt that went up to her higher waist and was held up by a black belt. Yue was in awe that even with that, the girl was able to pull off tan sandals that contrasted differently than her mainly dark-colored outfits. 

“Hey, Miss Alma!” Her voice was sweet and light as she waved at the secretary.

”Do my eyes deceive me or is that my favorite student Suki?!” Miss Alma squinted her eyes as she got up. “I think it is!” The secretary opened a few doors and suddenly she was on Yue’s side of the office. 

So that was Suki. She certainly did look the part with her welcoming aura that surrounded her. Her smile was gentle as was the crinkle in her eye as she stared at Miss Alma. 

“You’re too kind to me!” Suki then crossed her hands over her chest but it wasn’t to be intimidating. It was more relaxed and laid back. As a resting face, that was her resting pose. 

“I’m just saying what’s the truth,” Miss Alma shrugged and placed her lucky pen behind her ear, and wrapped her cardigan closer to her.

“Alright alright,” Suki tucked a few strands of her hair on each side behind her ears, “So I’m supposed to be giving a tour guide to a certain new student named-“ She squinted in thought but Yue knew it was because she was trying to pronounce her name. Most people got it the first try but there were some slip-ups throughout her life. “-You-eh?” 

Miss Alma spared a glance over at Yue and went back to Suki, a smirk tugging at her lips. “Well, you are just in luck because you-eh is right here!” The secretary pointed at Yue who turned to look at Suki with a smile.

”Hi, I’m Yue.”

She didn’t know it was even possible but Yue saw the other girl’s eyes become kinder, the crinkle increasing. “Oh my god hi! I’m Suki,” She pointed at herself, “I’m going to be your tour guide for today for your first day! Are you excited?”

Yue let out a shy chuckle. “Yeah I guess excited is the right word.”

Suki laughed in response and it was light and genuine and made Yue smile. “I’ve been there but trust me, I will be with you every step of the way-“ She grabbed a slip from Miss Alma, “-and, thanks to the lovely Miss Alma, I will be outside your class to help you get to your next one, including your last just in case you need the friend on the way out! However, just seeing you already, you’re gonna make tons of them on the first day.“

”Thank you for your vote in confidence,” Yue chuckled.

Miss Alma clapped her hands together and smiled. “Well if that’s it, Miss Suki would you do the honor of showing Miss Yue around?”

Suki turned her head from Miss Alma to Yue and smiled brighter. “It would be an honor! And by the way, I love your hair!” She pointed her finger at Yue’s braids. “Not a lot of people can pull off really white hair so kudos to you.” 

Yue self consciously brought her hands up and dragged her fingers lightly over her braids. She offered the other girl a close-lipped smile and a nod. “Thank you. I dyed it about three weeks ago-ish.”

“Well, it still looks good on you. Now, shall we get going?” Suki quirked up an eyebrow to which Yue nodded. “Sounds good!” Suki then turned around to face Miss Alma and started walking to the door with Yue trailing behind. “Hope you have a very wonderful day,” She pointed at Miss Alma, “and Yue and I are going on an adventure. Bye!” 

Suki held the door open as Miss Alma shouted out “Bye ladies!” as Yue walked out the door and the other girl followed and skipped a few steps ahead. 

“So!” Suki jumped up a bit while still walking. “What’s your first class?” Yue held out the slip to her. “You got Anatomy & Physiology first? That class is pretty hard but luckily you got Mr. Kanut, who I heard is a bit of an asshole but a good asshole. One of my friends basically adores him.”

Yue was immediately relieved Suki’s praise of the teacher eased her nerves. “That’s good to know,” She lightly chuckled.

“Then after that, it looks like you have- oh spirits.” Suki sighed.

“What?” Yue’s eyes widened when she heard the bitterness that was attached to her Marine Biology teacher.

“You got the one and only sexist, Mr. Pakku.” 

Yue groaned. “He’s sexist?” 

Suki pursed her lips and nodded. “Unfortunately yes. My other friend had him and she was so close to throwing her chair at him and she’s like the sweetest person I know.” She then chuckled. “She was fuming so much about it at lunch every day but I know if she had him for another day, she would’ve kicked him to the curb.” 

Yue chuckled in response. “I probably would’ve let her.”

“Me too but if he’s being sexist to you,” Suki pointed her finger at Yue and lightly glared. “Then let me know.” Her entire face shifted into the same bright smile that greeted Yue and her eyes still crinkled. 

That made Yue laugh. “Well, I’ll let you know. Miss Alma told me about you being on the wrestling team so it sounds like you know how to beat up someone.” 

Suki laughed at that. “Just give me a name and they won’t bother you anymore. Now your next class is with Mr. Zei. I don’t know much about him except one of the girls on the wrestling team said he was, and I quote, very passionate. Now, I don’t know what that means but-” She shrugged and sighed, “-I’d take a passionate teacher over any other one.”

Yue nodded at that. “One of the tutors I had before, Miss Yagoda, helped me with biology, was really passionate about that kind of stuff even though I hated that class.”

Suki hummed. “At least it wasn’t chemistry.” 

Yue smiled. “At least it wasn’t chemistry.”

“You’re lucky though that you end the day with some PE with holy shit-“

Yue’s eyes widened. “What? Another Mr. Pakku?”

“No, you got Mr. Chena. Now he like... loves PE and I don’t mean that in the he-encourages-you-to-try-your-best-even-if-you’re-the-slowest-in-the-bunch but he’s very, very, very enthusiastic about it.”

Yue sucked in a breath. “I’m not looking forward to that.”

“You’re gonna do fine and everyone loves how he cusses a lot so it’s all good.” 

“He cusses a lot?” Yue asked.

“I would say more than a lot but everyone loves him for it and in return, he’s not too big on if students cuss compared to most of the teachers here.”

Yue hummed in thought. She wasn’t used to teachers swearing in the movies but she supposed that’s what made the school unique.

“Now,” Suki huffed a breath out, “shall I walk you to your first class. Mr. Kanut?”

“You shall,” Yue giggled.

The two walked side by side with Suki going on about some of the peeves of the school. 

( _“You seem very sweet but if you ever encourage the freshman with the speaker, I will have to punt you out of this school by law.”_

_“There’s a freshman with a speaker?”_

_“There is always a freshman with a speaker.”)_

She then even talked a bit about the wrestling team. 

( _“We all just beat each other up and look good doing it.”_

_“I kind of want to join that.”_

_“If you need someone to vouch for you, I definitely would.”)_

Then she asked about Yue.

And what could Yue say about herself that wouldn’t be the most depressing thing ever?

_(“What do you like to do for fun?_

_“I don’t know.”_

_“You don’t know?”_

_“I guess I watch movies and read but that just seems like a cliche answer.”_

_“Just because it’s cliche doesn’t mean it’s a bad thing.”)_

Yue supposed she was right.

That didn’t make her feel better about where she spent doing most of those hobbies.

“And when we turn right into the second-floor C-wing and walk down a few classrooms, here we have Mr. Kanut.”

Yue exhaled a long breath before Suki knocked on the door and opened it.

“Suki?! What are you doing here?” Yue could hear a rough and raspy voice from the room that did not sound like an adult man. 

“Good morning to you too,” Suki said as she waltzed right on in, Yue following behind in small, hesitant, steps.

“What are you doing here?” The boy with the raspy voice, Yue identified, was currently sitting in a chair right next to the teacher’s wooden desk (that was messily cluttered with a few books, a rock, a plain white mug, and a stash of teabags stuffed in a jar). 

“I thought I told you yesterday I’m giving a tour guide to a new student?” Suki quirked her eyebrow up and Yue backed far enough to leave the classroom and one step. She noticed the teacher, a rough-looking man, staring at her but his expression was unreadable. She made split eye contact with him for a quick second and then glanced back up at Suki.

The boy just looked more puzzled. “And?”

“This is her and she has Mr. Kanut first block!” Suki walked back to where Yue was standing and pointed at her.

“Oh, that’s cool.” 

The teacher stood up and coughed a bit into his fist. “Excuse Mr. Grump Ass and his lack of manners but welcome to Anatomy and Physiology.”

Yue offered a short, quick smile. She was also surprised about how the teacher was able to show that much attitude towards a literal student. Couldn’t he report the teacher for being rude? The boy didn’t seem that phased though. Sure he glared at the teacher (with both eyes though as his left eye was always in a glare due to the charred skin that covered his eye and around) but there was nothing to show he was going to march down to Miss Alma and complain.

Noticing she had to respond, Yue coughed and stared down at the ground quickly and then glanced back up.

“Hi, I’m Yue.”

“-And she is very sweet so Zuko, show her your manners,” Suki said while sending a light glare towards the boy.

“Uh, hi, I’m Zuko- as you could tell from Suki.”

Yue offered a smile. “Are you in this class first block?” 

“He isn’t,” Mr. Kanut interjected, “He just follows me around everywhere like a lost kid.”

“I do not!”

Suki whispered to Yue, “He does.”

Mr. Kanut switched his gaze back to Yue. “He does.”

Suki laughed at that and turned to the other girl. “Now, I have to run to the other side of the school to the fieldhouse for PE in these sandals-” She lifted one of her feet and wiggled it around, “-so wish me luck! I will be back though and will be waiting outside of your class to take you to Mr. Pakku’s class-”

Mr. Kanut and Zuko both groaned.

“-Yeah they know how much of a jerk he is but I will be outside the door waiting just for you when the bell rings,” She beamed.

Yue nodded. “See you then.” 

She then shifted forward as Suki high fived Zuko and walked out of the room, giving Yue a wave.

“Bye Yue!”

“Bye Suki!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY lemme get some things out the way
> 
> 1) If you recognize the names Kanut and Chena, thats because the lovely miss. 1975 (hella1975) gave me permission to use the names from her fic [(the art of burning- go read it)](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/25736617/chapters/62496421#workskin) and so that's why (and yes, i'm trying my very hardest for them to stay in character because i love stressing myself out)
> 
> 2) If you're confused about what Yue was doing in the hospital for all those years- I will get down to it !!!! you will find out but not now 
> 
> 3) now for updates? I want to post once a week but considering the fact i published the first chapter as soon as i finished editing it on google docs- maybe it might not happen but i can certainly try !
> 
> 4) speaking of updates, if you follow my tumblr ([sukisgirlfriend](https://bit.ly/2MdJ4rr)), i'll post updates on there when the fic will get updated. do i have an estimate? not really but there at least you'll be able to know
> 
> 5) don't worry- we're going to meet with all the gaang eventually. do i have plans for their interactions with yue? yes ~~no~~ but it will happen soon but for no, enjoy suki and zuko's (sorta) interaction with yue 
> 
> 6) ALSO YES I DO KNOW THAT KANUT AND CHENA ARE THEIR FIRST NAMES? WHY DO I CALL THEM AS IF IT WERE THEIR LAST NAME?? i have no creativity babe

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/rangisuki)
> 
> [also on tumblr](http://sukisgirlfriend.tumblr.com)


End file.
